Bring Me My Sweet Blasphemy
by Third Star
Summary: This is my sequel to "Letters From Juliet". After Grell moves in with Sebastian, he finds a young man by the name of Drocell Cainz. This young man had been taken over and turned into a puppet. Will Grell cheat on Sebby with this young man new in his life?
1. Chapter 1

Love.

Passion.

Fire.

These are what I felt when I was with my Sebastian. We were finally moving in together and, even with my condition, he still loved me for me. He had also said he thought it looked good. I was so happy when he finally accepted my endless vows of love.

I was unpacking my things in my new room when I heard a soft knocking on the already open door. I turned and saw my Sebas-chan leaning against it with his arms crossed across his chest.

"How are you liking your new room?" he asked.

"I love it, Sebas-chan!" I exclaimed as I bounced to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, he wrapped his around my shoulders, and our lips met. I let him go and continued unpacking. "How is Young Master Phantomhive?"

"Ah," Sebastian sighed. "He's not our _young_ master anymore. He's eighteen now, Grell-san. He's getting married in a short time."

"Of course," I mumbled. "An eighteen-year-old gets married before me."

"What was that?" Sebastian wondered.

"Nothing, Sebby," I smiled weakly, looking back at him.

He shook his head and went down the hall to Ciel's room. I really loved him, but men are so hard to understand sometimes. Me, being the woman I am, am rather appalled at how we throw ourselves at men like him and the earl Phantomhive. We should treat ourselves with more respect.

I finished unpacking and made it back downstairs to answer the door just as the knocking began. I answered it to find Undertaker with a saddened look on his face and I think it was at the sight of the once beautiful me. He wasn't even smiling that creepy smile.

"What are you doing here, Undertaker?" I asked.

"I must talk to the earl of the estate," he replied. "The master."

"Okay…" I began then called, "Sebastian!"

He came down the stairs rather gracefully and looked at us in slight confusion.

"What is it, Grell-san?" he asked.

"Undertaker says he needs to talk to Master Phantomhive," I replied.

"Okay," Sebastian hesitated.

He ran up the stairs to get the earl Phantomhive. Ciel and Sebastian returned shortly. Ciel gasped, but he went to the legendary Death God anyway. Something was wrong. I could tell. I walked around the earl Phantomhive and stood beside my Sebby.

"What is it, Undertaker?" Ciel demanded.

"It was a mistake to talk you in to having the young Lady Midford move on to this estate," he responded and Sebastian and I gasped.

"It was you?" Sebastian demanded almost angrily.

I glanced at him sadly, realizing he never wanted me actually in his life, despite what he told me.

Undertaker nodded and continued, "This has put her in grave danger for Ash and Angela have returned once again, though it seems impossible. It may be because William has been helping them to rid the world of our…_lovely_ demon here." He gestured to my Sebas-chan. I glared at him over the top of my glasses and he simply looked at me. "Grell," he gasped, apparently just noticing the changes inferior to what I thought prior to this moment. "What happened to your eye?"

"Ask Will," I growled, turned, and ran up the stairs to my room.

I slammed the door, pulled my glasses off, threw them on the floor, and jumped on the bed with my face down in the pillows. Sebastian must have been lying when he said he'd thought my new blue eye was unique and that I was beautiful in my own light. Then was when I learned that he truly was just "dealing" with me. I wanted to go and hide away for all of eternity, knowing that he would never come looking for me.

Suddenly, someone began beating on my door and Sebastian's voice came through. "Grell! Let me in!"

"Go away!" I cried.

"Not until I can speak with you!" Sebastian yelled through the wooden object keeping him out.

I stood and stormed over to the door. I pulled it open and he clasped his hands around my arms, forcing his lips on mine. Then, he pulled me in and embraced me.

"Don't take anything that scum says or how he looks at you seriously," Sebastian whispered. "You are _my_ Grell-san and no one and nothing can change that."

Butterflies began fluttering around in the pit of my stomach as I smiled. "Sebastian," I breathed, wrapping my arms around him as well. "Such kindness."

"Anything for you," he sighed.

I buried my face in his shoulder and held him tighter. He began to pull away, but I said, "Just hold me for a few more minutes."

He chuckled and stayed. After those few minutes, I let him go and he headed downstairs after telling me that I could just go to sleep. He said that I deserved the rest. I stripped myself of my coat and my butler's uniform before I changed into my nightdress. I sat in front of the vanity mirror and brushed my hair, trying to decide of what to do with it. If I should put it up or leave it down or braid it.

"What should I do?" I squeaked to myself.

I shook my head and decided to brush my bangs down to cover the sown-on eye. I braided my hair and messed a bit more with my bangs. Then, I stood and crawled into the bed. I got myself comfortable, covered up until I felt warm enough, and closed my eyes. It was so nice to have such a grand bed.

I was awakened by something getting in the bed with me about three hours later. I had ended up in the center of the bed, so I opened my eyes to find my Sebby. I scooted over to allow space for him next to me. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Surprise," he said quietly and sweetly.

I turned over and moved close to him. I grabbed his arm and pulled it over me. He pressed his cheek against mine. I just closed my eyes and fell back asleep in his arms. I felt so confident for once in the past five or so years. I had the one man on earth that wasn't really a man, but the sweetest, most understanding demon of all time. He always made me smile and, when I wasn't with him, I felt empty. Sure, we had our ups and downs, but that doesn't mean we were totally on the verge of breaking up.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes at about seven-thirty in the morning and Sebastian was still laying beside me the same way he was before I fell asleep. I gently wormed out of his arms and he rolled over on his back and sighed. I stood from the bed and changed back into my clothes. I walked over and kissed my Sebby on the forehead before grabbing my glasses off of the nightstand(my guess was that Sebas-chan had placed them there when he came in)and sliding them on. I quietly slipped out of the room and through the mansion to leave for some fresh air. Sebastian knew that I liked to do this every morning and sometimes, he'd even join me. Apparently, that wasn't a choice this time. He, for once, was still asleep.

I quietly opened and closed the door and began walking in to the town. As I stepped in, I began hearing music. It sounded like "London Bridge". The words sounded through my hallow head:

_ Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady. Bricks and mortar will not stay, will not stay, will not stay, bricks and mortar will not stay, my fair lady. Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady. Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow, iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady. Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady. Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady._

I looked to an alleyway near me and saw someone backing into the shadows. The music slowly died away as the person backed away farther. I followed them. Farther and farther they led me into the darkness until, finally, I reached a doll shop. I stepped inside and found a young man with orange hair, somewhat of a ventriloquist puppet soldier's outfit and a smaller version of a top hat putting up a music box-like thing. He seemed to be sad or upset by something.

"Sir?" I asked and he just continued facing the other way. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," a beautiful voice rang. "Other than the fact that I now know that I had been taken over by a puppet and turned into one of his."

"Oh my," I gasped. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

He turned, took one look at me, and smiled. He had dazzling violet eyes that gleamed in the dim candlelight of the shop. "You're a shinigami, aren't you?" he asked with a cutesy smile that was almost identical to Sebastian's. I nodded and he said, "I'm Drocell. Drocell Cainz."

"I'm Grell Sutcliffe," I replied, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"You're beautiful," he smiled. "I'm assuming you must know the earl Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian."

I nodded once and he resumed trying to put the music box up in the cupboard. I placed once hand on my hip and just stared at him, marveling at how quickly he accepted me. I was amazed. He truly accepted me and didn't cringe away when he saw my sown-on eye.

"Are you simply just going to stand there and stare at me with your hand on your hip or are you going to help me a little?" Drocell demanded without even turning around.

I stuttered a little then walked over to help him. "What do you want me to do?" I wondered.

He climbed down and looked at me. He handed me the music box and managed to lift me up. I squeaked as he set me on his shoulder.

"Put it up on that shelf," he finally said.

I did as he said and he let me down gently. "You're really strong for someone who used to be a puppet," I breathed.

"Build it up with iron and steel," he smiled before he began singing. "_Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady. Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow, iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady. Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady. Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady._"

I felt like I was going to melt as he laid a hand on my shoulder while he had been singing.

"I think I should be going now," I said quickly.

"But, why?" he asked with a sly smile.

"My boyfriend and my masters are probably up by now and I need to get back to help prepare breakfast," I said quickly.

"Promise you'll come back," Drocell sighed, still with that smile.

"Sure," I replied hesitantly before heading to the door, but Drocell stopped me by grabbing my arm. He wrapped a piece of violet cloth around my arm, underneath my sleeve. "What's this for?"

"It'll remind you to come back," he replied with a little smirk.

I felt my face flushing red, so I nodded and hurried out. Sebastian was never to find out about my little encounter with Drocell. I'd heard stories about him and how he almost turned my Lady Elizabeth into a doll. Luckily, my Sebas-chan and his master, Ciel Phantomhive, saved her and defeated Drocell. But, now he was back. And I liked him. He was sweet and he accepted me at first sight. It took me almost five years to get Sebastian to like me, but Drocell liked me right off the bat. I paused as I was reaching the end of the alleyway and thought about it. Drocell liked me immediately, but after some time, Sebastian grew to love me. I loved Sebastian, but I liked Drocell. I shook my head and started back to the mansion. I slipped inside and went up to my room to find that Sebastian was still asleep. I was honestly worried.

"Sebas-chan?" I whispered.

He simply turned over on his side. I placed the back of my hand on his forehead and it was warmer than normal. I felt my breathing speed up as I knelt beside the bed. Then, he started talking in his sleep.

"No," he shouted. "No! Grell-san!"

He started thrashing, so I stood and shook him until he awoke.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked as I sat beside him on the bed while he sat up.

"What?" he wondered as he rubbed his eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep and you said my name," I replied, tilting my head to the side.

"Oh," he breathed. "It was the whole William incident all over again."

I rested the back of my head on his forehead again, but he grabbed it and kissed it. He pulled me down and pressed his lips to my slightly parted ones. Once he backed away a bit, I laid down in his arms and didn't care if that demon would get me sick. I knew he was because he was paler than normal, just as his eyes were, and he was warmer than ever before. I hadn't known demons could get sick until that moment when he was sweeter to me than he had been when we first started seeing one another. That proved it. I loved him more than I wanted to be around Drocell.


	3. Chapter 3

As I laid there with Sebastian, I started to fall asleep. Then, someone began pounding on the door and Sebastian cringed away, clutching his head. I got up quickly and ran to get the door. It was his master Ciel.

"Where is Sebastian?" he demanded in worry.

"In here," I replied. "But, I think he's getting sick."

"That's why I'm here!" Ciel exclaimed and pulled me out of the room. He stopped in the hallway and breathed, "When a demon is on the earth, working for one human, mortal, person, whatever you want to call it, for too long, they begin to die. If he doesn't stop working for me immediately, he'll return to hell with no memory of us!"

I gasped. "What?"

"Undertaker just told me," Ciel panted. "Sebastian is dying!"

My heart broke. I couldn't breathe. My Sebas-chan was dying?

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"Not unless we can get him to quit working for me and work for someone else," Ciel sighed, on the verge of tears just like me.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," a voice said from behind me.

Ciel gasped and I turned to find Drocell standing beside Meirin, Bard, and Finnian.

"Drocell?" I squeaked.

"Hello, Grell-san," he smiled, making me melt inside.

"You know each other?" Ciel demanded.

"I met him on my walk this morning through town," I replied before walking to the young man and grabbing his arm, pulling him down the hall to Sebastian's study. I slammed the door behind me and turned to see him leaning against Sebastian's desk. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came because I felt you were going to run into some trouble and I wanted to help," he replied with that sly but sexy smile.

I wanted to kiss him. I _actually_ wanted to _kiss_ him! I couldn't believe I was even thinking of cheating on my Sebas-chan. It made me feel horrible!

"I don't need you!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to find out how to save my Sebas-chan myself!"

I turned on my heel and began to storm out, but Drocell grabbed my hand and pulled me back, holding me close to him. He had his arms tied around me and he was grinning seductively. His purple eyes were gazing into my golden ones. My knees gave out, so he had to help me back up. He let me go and I shook my head before running out to check on my Sebas-chan. He was still in the bed, crying in his sleep due to the pain staying was causing him.

"What're we going to do?" I asked myself, seeing as Ciel had left, as I fell to my knees beside the bed and took his hand in mine. I laid my head on the bed, between my arms, and cried softly so that I wouldn't awaken Sebastian. "Sebastian. I love you and I'm so sorry that I've even _thought_ about cheating on you!"

"You thought about cheating on me?" a weak voice asked.

I shot back to find that Sebastian had awakened. His eyes were open and sad, but his head was still on his arm.

"Sebastian," I gasped, tearing up even more than I had been.

He managed to sit up, crawl out of the bed, and begin walking toward me limply.

"Who were you going to cheat on me with?" he demanded weakly.

"No one!" I exclaimed.

Sebastian practically fell on top of me, his arms managing to hold him up. I had been balancing on my elbows, and now I was nose-to-nose with my Sebas-chan.

"After all the time you spent on trying to get me," Sebastian began sadly, "you go off and cheat on me with the first guy you find?"

"No!" I cried. "Sebas-chan! I want you!"

"That's what every other person that's fallen in love with me has said," Sebastian said as he rolled off of me.

All I did was get up and sit on top of him, one leg on each side. I grabbed the first open parts of his vest, bent over, and cried in to them.

"It's true!" I wept. "I don't want anyone else. I don't want to lose you!"

"Sorry to say, but it's either I get a new master or I go back to hell and forget everything," Sebastian scoffed.

I shot up. He knew it too. "I won't let you leave me!"

"I have no-"

"Serve me!" I interrupted him.

"What?" his voice broke as he looked at me.

"You won't have to leave and we'll be together forever!" I wept.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me closer. He began whispering sweet nothings in my ear. We stayed there exactly like that until I calmed down. I crawled off of him and lifted him to his feet, taking him to the bed. I sat beside him, looking at him sadly.

"Grell-san," Sebastian began. "I can't serve you. It wouldn't be right for a butler to have a relationship with his master."

"Then serve someone close to us," I sniffled.

"Like who?" Sebastian sighed. "Undertaker? William? _Drocell_?" I looked at him wide-eyed at the last suggestion. "No! Okay! Just…no! I will not serve the man who tried to take my young master and then tried to steal you!"

"If you're working for him, I'll always be with you, showing him that I'm taken!" I exclaimed.

Sebas-chan groaned and rolled his eyes, which I knew meant "okay". I hugged him out of plain excitement and love. I pulled away a tiny bit and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me down to the bed as he laid back and comforted himself and me. I felt him rest his hands on my waist and he squeezed somewhat. I tangled my fingers in his hair and let him do with me as he pleased. I didn't care as long as it was my Sebby. Suddenly, he rolled me over and he was hovering above me, slipping my vest off. I just never thought that it would be Sebastian Michaelis having his way with me. Maybe Undertaker or even Drocell. Never Sebastian, though.

"Knock knock!" someone said smugly from the doorway.

Sebastian lifted up and turned to glare at who I now knew was Drocell Cainz. I sat up and rested on my elbows to get a better look at the argument that I was sure to happen.

"What do you want?" Sebastian demanded.

"I just came to sign a contract with my new butler," he smiled evilly.

"How did you know about that?" I squeaked as Sebby sat back and looked at me in confusion.

"I have my ways, gentlemen," he grinned.

I growled at him calling me a man, but I had to come to face the fact that I was a man. But it only made me feel wrong for being in love with Sebas-chan.

"Fine, fine," Sebastian growled as he got off of the bed and pulled Drocell outside, leaving me, sitting there.

I laid back, resting my head on the pillow sleepily. I raised one arm over my head and stared up at the ceiling. With one leg up as if I were sitting up and hugging it to my chest, I closed my eyes and fell asleep rather rapidly. Then, I awoke when the door slammed shut. I shot up and looked around in alarm. I saw my Sebastian standing there with almost a glare set in his eyes.

"I've signed the contract with Drocell," he sighed. "And Ciel has lifted the one I had with him, though the seal remains on his eye."

"Are you feeling better?" I demanded as I stood from the bed.

He nodded and smiled.

"You know, Grell-san," he grinned. "Even though I was angry only but ten seconds ago, your presence…no…your love and passion and demanding nature keeps me going as a fairly joyful Devil. It makes me happy to just be around you, Grelly."

Did he just call me Grelly? I would have jumped around out of joy if I could have, but I had rather simply have him holding me. He was my Sebastian and that would never change.


End file.
